Business as usual
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: John want's something Chas can't give him YES It's Chastine PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I'm sick of people teling me chastine sucks. I'm not FORCING you to read it.


**Title:** Business as usual

"CHAS!" A voice screamed from inside the apartment.

Chas had just dozed off, a heavy book in his lap. He was exhausted. Things weren't going very well for him at the moment. Not only was he working two jobs but the apartment next to his had recently acquired a new rather _noisy_ occupant.

"Huh… what's up?" Chas mumbled blinking several times to clear his eyes.  
He was currently seated at the table in John Constantine's apartment, called over to translate some book of some importance to some strange demon type thing.

"Your sleeping." John said, a smug grin on his face.  
"I told you that was important, I need it now." He said pointing at the book in Chas' lap.

"John… C'mon man give me a break. I can barely keep my eyes open how am I supposed to translate this? I can't even READ it!" Chas whined.  
It was the truth. His eyes were stinging from lack of sleep.

"It's not my fault kid. I pay you don't I? I need it now or you can get your ass out of my apartment and I'll find someone else."

That certainly caught Chas' attention.  
"John… please"  
He needed this job. He needed the money or he would be homeless.

"Don't John please me. Either translate the goddamn book or piss off."

Chas didn't need to be told twice. He opened the book, placing it on the table while scribbling a few rough translations down as he read.  
After about an hour of this, his handwriting was illegible and his translations were making no sense.  
"John… this isn't working."

John was sitting across from him, a whiskey in his hand staring hard at Chas.  
It was a little off-putting but this was how John operated and Chas had grown accustomed to his snide remarks and hard gazes.

"Why not?" John asked pulling the pad Chas had been working on towards himself, reading the scribbled notes.  
He raised an eyebrow giving Chas a look.  
"And as the he will soon become always to be. It is known in all the he can and shall be true… what is this? Are you kidding me Chas?"

Chas shook his head, blushing a little as John read what he had wrote.  
"M'sorry, John… m'just so tired." Chas mumbled, his head bowed.

John growled.  
"If you can't take your job seriously I suggest you find yourself a new one." his voice was cold. He was serious.

"John… please. I NEED this job…"

"It's not my problem kid," was John's reply.  
He drained his glass getting to his feet for a refill. He came back moments later with an extra glass and the bottle, filling the two glasses and handing one to Chas.  
"Drink."

Chas raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't dare comment on John's strange behaviour.  
He took a sip of the amber liquid… it burned his throat, after all he wasn't a big drinker… or a drinker at all. He coughed, setting the glass on the table pulling the pad back towards him.  
"It's just a rough translation, I'm sure I can make sense of it."

"No, don't bother. You can finish it tomorrow." John said with a shrug, draining his glass quickly refilling it to begin again.

Chas was surprised. Just a minute ago he had feared for him job, John had more or less demanded he have this translated or he would be fired but now… now the exorcist was giving him his precious whiskey and telling him he could finish the translation tomorrow. Maybe he'd been possessed. Surely this couldn't be John Constantine - his boss. The grouchy asshole who thought only about himself even when exorcising demons out of little girls.

Chas took another sip of his drink, after another he shrugged draining the glass, spluttering and coughing afterwards.

John grinned, refilling the boys glass.  
"Not bad, eh?"

Two hours later and they were both shit faced. John had had twice as much as Chas but then again Chas was new to whiskey and the dangers of drinking it too fast. The were laughing over a joke Chas has just told, something to do with blonde's and banana's.

"Your fucking hilarious kid." John chuckled, his speech slightly slurred.

"Nah I'm just drunk." Chas replied a goofy grin plastered across his face. He then began giggling again which in turn set John off.  
"Man… I need to pee." Chas remarked getting to his feet a little too quickly.  
He lost his footing the world spinning around him. He fell with a loud _thud_ on his ass.

John erupted into laughter, peering over the edge of the table at Chas. "You okay kid?"

"S'not funny John." He replied a small pout on his plump lips.

John grinned rising unsteadily to his feet, making his way around the table to Chas, extending a hand for the boy to take.  
Chas took it, yanking hard, pulling the older man down on top of him. They both laughed, John straddling the boy his face just inches from Chas'.

A few moments passes, John staring intently into the beautiful brown orbs that were Chas' eyes, Chas staring back his expression unreadable.

"John…" He murmured however was silence by the older mans lips pressed to his own.

He tasted of whiskey and cigarettes… the stubble on his face scratching against Chas' clean shaven one. John's hands roamed down his chest, finding their way under the boys shirt. Hands brushing featherlike touched down heated skin, lips pressed hungrily against his own, John's tongue pushed his lip's apart eagerly exploring the boys mouth.

Chas let out a soft moan which was quickly swallowed by John. The feeling was unreal. Sure Chas had kissed people before… but they were always girls his same age. Never a MAN who was twice his age while they were both so clearly drunk.  
Even though he was thinking these thoughts… having doubts, questioning his action… his body didn't seem to be catching on.

Chas' hands trailed slowly down John's back, resting on the exorcist's rear, his hips bucking up involuntarily when the older man ground down.  
His whole body was tingling was anticipation, his senses twice as sharp. Even though the alcohol seemed to have control deep down a part of Chas wanted this… wanted John.

Every stolen glance, every word unspoken, even thought unshared… everything he had ever felt for John came flooding back to him.  
For Two years he had secretly watched everything his boss had done. The way he smoked his cigarette, how him being left handed made it a hundred times sexier. The way his lips would curl up when he found something amusing but was too proud to laugh… everything about John Constantine, Chas had noticed but had tried day after day to forget came back to him.

John was an asshole. There was no doubt about it. All Chas had ever wanted was to be noticed and now that he was being noticed he couldn't help but wonder if it was only because John was drunk. What if John didn't care at all? What if they did this and tomorrow John was so disgusted with himself he told Chas never to come back again?

Chas' mind was in turmoil. He body was arching into ever touch John's experienced hands were showering him with.  
Chas moaned as John's mouth sucked a bruise onto the side of his neck, his eyes fluttering closed.  
John pulled Chas' shirt off, allowing himself a larger surface area to suck and bite his way down.

"John…" Chas begged, pulling the other man closer.

He felt his trousers being undone, warm fingers stroking his erection… and then everything went dark.

* * *

Chas woke up, his whole body aching,. His head felt like it was about to explode. He groaned rolling over, opening his eyes he blinked.  
He was fully clothed in John's bed… alone.  
Last nights events were pretty hazy but he remembered enough to cringe cursing himself for getting drunk in the first place.

He rose, stumbling a little making his was to the bathroom.  
Goddamnit he needed to pee…

"Morning Chas." John called from the table.  
He had a cup of coffee in one hand, a paper in the other.  
"Think you can translate this now?"

Chas grumbled. Business as usual.


End file.
